


未进行的喜马拉雅之旅

by ChristineStark



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Android meme, Artificial Intelligence, M/M, Szymborska poem, fake death
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineStark/pseuds/ChristineStark
Summary: 实体老贾喜提AI化





	未进行的喜马拉雅之旅

“啊，这些就是喜马拉雅了。  
奔月的群峰。  
永远静止的起跑  
背对突然裂开的天空。  
被刺穿的云漠。  
向虚无的一击。  
回声——白色的沉默，  
寂静。  
叶提，我们这儿有星期三，  
ABC，面包  
还有二乘二等于四，  
还有雪融。  
玫瑰是红的，紫罗兰是蓝的，  
糖是甜的，你也是。  
叶提，我们这儿有的  
不全然是罪行。  
叶提，并非每个字  
都是死亡的判决。  
我们继承希望——  
领受遗忘的天赋。  
你将看到我们如何在  
废墟生养子女。  
叶提，我们有莎士比亚。  
叶提，我们演奏提琴。  
叶提，在黄昏  
我们点起灯。  
那高处——既非月，亦非地球，  
而且泪水会结冻。  
噢叶提，半个月球人，  
想想，想想，回来吧！  
如是在四面雪崩的墙内  
我呼唤叶提，  
用力跺脚取暖，  
在雪上  
永恒的雪上。”

“你相信我是甜的么，Sir？”

最优秀的宇宙飞船设计师、制造者、飞行员以及他最得力的副驾驶的组合不代表太空旅行百分之百不会遇险，不过多数时候来看，两个精英中的精英总能化险为夷。  
然而这一次，目前来看…没有。

诸君大可不必感叹Tony Stark先生有如此巨大的福运遇到和他配合如此密切的副驾驶Jarvis。毕竟他们两人从小一起长大，从一起拆电脑、编贪吃蛇程序到航天局的战术训练，最后到数不清次数的星际航行，相遇的幸运被无数次放大，才磨合到了今日的无间。  
—是真的无间。正式从航天局独立出来，确立正副驾驶关系的同时，他们也确立了恋爱关系。  
在外出地球航行探索的期间，他们曾开着自动驾驶，逆着太阳的光与热在被推到后边去的驾驶座上做|爱；在科研进程的间隙他们携手旅行，在一度十分接近他们的漫天星星下交换亲吻。  
两个冒险家去过很多地方—但他们竟还没去过喜马拉雅山脉。

在这场不幸发生之前，Jarvis作为Stark家族老管家Edwin发现并抚养的无姓孤儿被悉心照料，有沉静温柔的性格，和品读诗歌的爱好。他知道Tony—从小就喜欢让Jarvis叫他Sir的聪明男人，并没有让这种感性的文艺作品占据自己科创时间的强烈渴望，因此一直没有与他分享过那些奇妙的词句。现下他由于出舱探查地况被不明外星生物袭击而昏迷已有数日，Tony在尝试了所有够条件的医疗手段唤醒无果时，拿起Jarvis带上飞船的《万物静默如谜》，看到了那首《未进行的喜马拉雅之旅》，只觉五味杂陈。  
他像千百个执念过深的植物人病患家属一样—拿起他们喜欢的书籍，在他们的床边用颤抖的声音朗诵，低声祈求着亲爱之人的归来。

他能怎么办呢？Jarvis的体征与脑死亡之人具有明显的不同，但又偏偏不可以回应他的行动甚至移动一根手指。Tony快要为外太空这些奇奇怪怪的生物、他解不开的谜题发疯，他觉得在自动导航的飞船回到地球之前他就有可能把自己也改造成一个带着外星病毒的奇人，如果那对召回他的Jarvis有任何帮助。  
那样不科学的读诗举动他也纡尊降贵地做了—诗所表现的意境让他的心情更为糟糕，唤不回Jarvis，他也感觉如在喜马拉雅山巅，那里冰雪永不消融。

“我们还从没去过喜马拉雅…”  
那样对常人来说安全系数并不高的地方不是情侣旅行的最佳选择，可是当你拥有着一个全世界最最懂你的、与你亲密配合高度默契的爱人时，当你几乎所有的出生入死都有他陪伴在左右时，当你偶尔模拟没有他但世界还都在关注你意欲亲近你的孤独时—  
你不会怕死，你只会怕死在这份全身心交托的爱没有回应的场景里。

“你相信我是甜的吗，Sir？”

那双他深情望进无数次的蓝眼睛睁开了，第一句话居然是这样的问句。咬文嚼字的认真带着别样的吸引力，Tony几乎要狂喜地把自己嵌入他怀里。  
下一秒，Tony就愣住了。即使由于要操作医疗仪器，他多日没有亲近Jarvis的肌肤，多次交欢的肌肉记忆和机械天才卓越的大脑也都清楚了解那种温暖坚实的触感。而那不是他现在感受到的。  
做出辅助进行空间跳跃等大规模运算的人工智能Friday以后，Tony曾经对仿生皮肤进行过一些了解。那时Jarvis笑着说我们爱吐槽的毒舌小姑娘Friday要是实体化了可能会怼Tony怼得更加厉害，Tony则突然正色说我虽然编程了她，但选择权还在她手里。讨论戛然而止，只有仿生样本的手感记到现在。  
与当下他触碰Jarvis的感觉如出一辙。

Jarvis翻身跃下医疗床，毫无昏迷多天的人该有的虚弱。他打量了一番飞船内部，冰蓝的眼睛竟传达出一丝困惑。接着，他借身高优势俯视着打量了一番Tony，表情在困惑之上居然还加入了痛苦。  
失忆？僵尸化？Tony不得不摆出防御姿态。太空里容错性太低，现在不是继续欢乐的迎接回归的剧本的时候。好姑娘Friday时刻待机，只需瞬间就可以把机甲—Tony同样精通制造的综合性强大武器—完全武装到他身上。  
他的伴侣看起来确实不太一样了，不仅仅是这样主观臆测的情绪问题。Friday调出数据库，显示Jarvis的五官、脂肪比例、肌肉状态都有所微调。  
“还记得您打算给我一个实体的时候做的计算吗，Boss？”她当时选择了拒绝，而Tony笑笑，说你是我的好姑娘，实体就在这里，你随时都可以使用。  
“印象深刻。”  
“他的这些改变与你当时做的优化公式十分相近。根据我对Jarvis先生体表折光率及特征光谱的计算，我判断这是一种性质与地球上的仿生皮肤高度一致的材料。我还冒昧对Jarvis先生的大脑皮层位置进行了扫描—Boss，我不得不遗憾地通知你，Jarvis先生真的不是以前的Jarvis先生了。  
“他现在是一个有行为矩阵的庞大代码组合运算结果的外在表现了。”

“我感染外星病毒后，机体遗憾地机械化、代码化了，所幸，更新完毕我就可以重新开始运行，真高兴还能见到您，Sir.”  
机甲终究武装上Tony原本穿着黑色紧身服的身躯。  
“我要对你彻底地扫描，再轻举妄动，这身已经是应敌状态的战甲就会毫不留情开火了。”  
即使发生的事情超出了他能理解的范畴，Tony也要确保在他这里他对副手，战友，伴侣问心无愧。

“您知道您刚才读的诗什么意思吗，Sir？”  
“尘世虽苦，值得回归。你他妈能不能闭嘴？这样万一我要抹杀你就不会有丝毫心软—”  
扫描的光束明亮而不至于晃眼，但在那亮光间Jarvis剥除了所有无关量，看出来他的Sir哭了。  
从利弊分析的角度上来看，哪怕一个没有智能的程序也不会叫Jarvis此刻轻举妄动。  
但他就是这么做了，伸出右手—那动作在Tony放大的瞳孔里像逐帧慢放一样那么漫长，破除气氛紧张的空气，终于让无机质皮肤与有机体生命再一次触碰。他为他拭去泪水，头颅也得寸进尺，一点点缩短距离。  
“爱您不是轻举妄动。”

如果他是敌人，那么面对他比面对之前所有冒险的总和都更加危险。外星的科技显然先进于Tony，他的矩阵轻松破解了Friday的防卫，其他敌人眼中铜墙铁壁一般的Stark防御在Jarvis这里仿佛仅仅是寝宫的帷幕，只消一拨就能窥得秘辛的全景。机甲名为All-New-All-Different，本身就具有碎片再重组为战甲的功能，在他的命令下果然碎开卸下了，如飞船外的漫天星星灿烂华美，露出包裹着Tony强健身体的黑色作战服，颜色之沉郁反衬着彼此内心嘶吼的躁动。  
…可是Jarvis、Jarvis，Jarvis.他的矩阵会让他演算出嘶吼的欲望吗？还有更深层的？  
他的力量也增强了，Tony的胜率持续走低。  
那就只能让行动来说明太空究竟把他变成什么了。

冰凉的嘴唇碰上Tony的，得到体表温度反馈后调节了温度再次亲吻回去，路数与从前别无二致，只是更加精确。  
在学生时代，一位哲学系的教授曾经将班级里的学生分组，让他们讨论人是否有AI无法替代的地方。课堂很精彩，Tony记得。但真正重要的是教授的结词：  
“人总是有偶然的行为误差，这是AI总也无法完全模拟复制的。”  
非要承认Jarvis已经成为了拥有现成实体的AI的话，于Tony的高度自我，于多年历史铸就的难改事实，也都要给Tony扳回一城：Jarvis的行为矩阵绝对受他影响最多，甚至说成他是A.I. Jarvis的创作者也没什么问题。  
他想到自己并没有多加嘱咐出舱勘察的Jarvis注意安全，回收的时候也还有许多可以改进的“本应该”，痛苦地扭开了头。  
“为什么怪自己？”  
学生时代他有些电子质感的嗓音就曾让班里的女生心动不已，此刻真的成为了电路电流工作的成果，这是她们曾日夜幻想的场景，Tony却只想叹息。  
该死，即使成了AI，也还是把他一眼看透。

啊，是未来学家在忏悔他断送了他男友的未来，无论是身体机能的演变还是思想的沉淀—  
如果这是一部小说，Tony是书写者，那么他此刻已经没办法、没力气将有伴侣外表的AI的话语括上引号。那声叹息太过勾人，连着并没安分的手一起为击溃他的快感防线出力。  
一只手扶着Tony后颈，一只手缓缓移至尾椎骨部位，Jarvis眼睛追随着Tony的神情，想必各种传感器还是什么见鬼的玩意儿还可以去分析他的脉搏心跳。  
“你比以前磨蹭多了。”Tony冷笑，看来AI Jarvis打算做的宏观来看也就是一次homerun而已，但这有一点温吞的调调真的让他不满。  
Jarvis没有做出表情。“我在分析。”  
Tony低下头。尽管AI Jarvis见他落泪而行动的举措出人意料，此刻这句AI风十足的回答也给他的心脏泼了冷水，他好不容易告别了维生的反应堆，但现在他觉得胸口伤痕都跟着痛了起来。

可是我想用AI的身份再爱你一次。

Tony错失了开口质问的机会，早就计算好最优途径的AI轻松把他从黑衣中剥了出来，放倒在医疗床上。那里早已经没有Jarvis的温度，却还留着Jarvis的气味，源自他一直使用的爽肤水、洗发膏和沐浴露，像无垠海洋般温柔包容。Jarvis收集了一下数据，无机质身上也散发出了相应的味道。  
“我们可以试一次你到底都具有什么。”Tony皱眉阻止，“但在搞清楚之前，拜托你别那样像他。”  
Tony又从这个应是实体AI的男人眼里看见失落。  
但他确实是分析好了才走下一步的。收回味道后，配以效率最高的扩张动作，本就熟悉那具身体的Tony不需要多久就是一副完全敞开自己的模样。他面色泛红，喉咙中不掩盖的轻喘不时冒出。  
Jarvis的进入没有一丝预兆，或者说他觉得这一段时间内任何一秒都是好时机。突然的进入与缓慢的推进又形成对比，仿佛要Tony先从身体上确认两人的契合。

跟随着小幅度的抽送，Tony的叫声也带上节奏。他闭上眼睛，如果这样可以让他免于在工业美感的冰蓝眼睛中参与对从前的葬礼。  
“看着我。”呵，真逼真，AI实体也会喘啊。  
“看、着、我！”  
好的，Tony确定他也有嘶吼的冲动并且也真的吼了出来。他悠悠抬眼，却感到那一举一动都是精密计算结果的生化人在颤抖。他们可还保持着负距离啊！被这么一刺激，Tony几乎就要第一次攀登肉体快乐的顶峰。  
是啊，他精神不快乐，怎么可能快乐。到目前为止，这场混杂肉欲之爱的实验还是不能告诉他这是别有居心的实体幽魂还是往日挚爱换了身体参数的再临。他对自己、甚至对地球，没有恶意吗？他是只能带着之前的记忆永远维持出事前的行为逻辑，还是当真能像无事发生，还能无愧地说出“我每一天都会比昨天爱你更多”？

“我应该庆幸我们曾经相处过那么久，数据库足够充实，强大到能够告诉我你仍然认为我与以前截然不同。”  
看着Tony终于和他直视却不留情面的棕色眼睛，Jarvis如实说出了自己的分析。  
Tony Stark就是这样的人，世人轻易给他贴上花花公子的浪荡标签，却不了解在他那里享受做爱和真情爱人是泾渭分明的两件事。  
说“看着我”的是他，又突然把金色短发的脑袋放到Tony颈窝并且继续堪称恶劣地颤抖的也是他。Tony感到颈侧有一些湿润，这感觉流淌蔓延到胸膛—该死！所以说他身体上还有水合物，还带现场脱水功能的吗？  
AI Jarvis确实哭了，从人的角度看。  
“谢谢你，”他说，“谢谢你这样告诉我你有多么爱我。”

“如果你要从正面证明，仅仅一条特殊表现远远不够。”Tony这样说着，表情出现一丝裂缝。  
抽送又恢复了稳定继续着，但Jarvis的脸上挂着的泪痕告诉在场者刚才发生的一切确实是真的。  
路途一旦开始行走，就必然有要接近结局的时刻，不管是不是本来想要的那个。  
计算的强大令他举重若轻，还有闲暇自己解开白衬衫的扣子把它丢在一旁，时间节奏卡得刚刚好，让Tony的精液可以喷溅在两人的赤裸皮肤上面，而Jarvis也可以填满Tony—  
和刚才流泪差不多一个原理吧，他绝望地想。

久别重逢炮就打一次的话，既不Tony更不Jarvis。Tony以为AI状态的Jarvis会急于求成，先用永动机一般的体能展示其持久、用花样百出的高效姿势展示其技巧，从肉体上把他哄开心了再在精神上循循善诱摆出自己无害且会继续伴他左右还会爱他更多的各种证据。但他的猜测落空—  
Jarvis控制着模拟重力消失，让他们真的在飞船中漂浮起来，这样为了再一次追求肉体的快乐他们就必须要紧扣手指或者拥紧腰背，比狭窄空间中的性爱更要求落到实处的接触。从前他没有这么做过，但这次他甚至具有调整模拟重力比例的权限与计算能力，让他们不至像陆地上一般无奇，也不像完全失重一样难以抱紧，岌岌可危。  
高潮和失重，都是让人如坠云雾，如在梦中的事情。再一次，Tony刷新了对极乐的认知。当Jarvis从他体内离开，想挽留的愿望之强烈也前所未有。但他不会开口要求，不然他也将彻底沦陷，全然被动。

Jarvis知道按往常的套路Tony会要求他再来一次、两次，三次，直到榨光力气为止。他抚着Tony光滑的脊背，虽然那丝毫不能平缓呼吸。就着另一只手托着Tony臀部的姿势，他稍微发力，转成公主抱着逐渐恢复力气的Tony.  
模拟重力恢复如初，他抱着Tony如抱着珍宝，一步步迈向驾驶舱，那里观赏星系的角度独好，星尘漂浮、恒星闪耀，是曾经无数次的飞行中两人纷纷都称赞过的雄奇壮美。Tony也把手臂架上Jarvis脖子，在怀抱里半坐起身来静静地再一次观看。  
“你说过我们可以在群星之间成婚。它们遵循着宇宙本质的规律，不会离开、不会背叛，没有虚与委蛇的祝福也没有真情实感的诅咒，万亿年演化的历史沉重无比但这时候的气氛却会让你感到轻松和解脱。我说过如果这就是你所追寻的片刻幸福，那么我愿意陪你共同成就，因为我相信你不久后又要投身毁誉参半的奋斗中去。我最该做的就是和你一起把这件事做得更好。”  
“唔，嗯。”Tony耳朵尖红了，但是不打算为复述真情实感泪流满面一次。  
“所以，我刚才有做得更好么？”

“你不是很能么？来啊，数学分析，盲目分析，随便你怎么样用你的数据说话。”Tony继续激他—AI确实可以假装不通过图灵测试，话术的重要性他早就再清楚不过。  
“我想听你说，Sir.就像我能够问心无愧地说我爱你，我请求你平等地回答我。”  
Tony以点头回应，随后再次制止Jarvis继续发问，平静地问道：“你还记得醒来之前我在读什么诗吗？”

“《未进行的喜马拉雅之旅》。”

“‘我们继承希望—领受遗忘的天赋。’就算外星黑科技让你保有可以演化的情感，又怎么样呢？痛苦会让你痛苦一生。  
是啊。AI很好。我毫不意外你会是更加非凡的副驾驶，甚至你能操纵一个星际舰队。可是肉身凡胎也很好，甚至比你现在好。你告别固苦的尘世并不代表你告别所有的痛苦，反而可以说确定你就是完完全全的Jarvis而不是彻头彻尾的AI Jarvis那一刻起，你将迎来永恒的悲怆。  
你爱的人终将死去。  
你爱的诗在时间流中化为灰烬。  
未来科技甚至魔法不再需要AI。  
世界总不给过时之物容身之地。”  
“我猜你会觉得我的行为矩阵几乎能算成受你塑造。你某种意义上成了创造‘我’的人。”Jarvis接着Tony的话却是这么说—  
“那你应该知道，核心的命令，是为你。  
For you,Sir.”

最后一次亲吻，咬破了Tony的嘴唇。  
那个小小的伤口将像他一样很快就愈合，接下来Tony的味道会从体表溜走留在医疗床上，体温会变低，意识会丧失，表现为昏迷。  
然后他会苏醒。

一个故事有两个人知道，人不死故事也不算消亡。  
现在，他爱的人不会死去，他爱的诗有人诵读。Tony不必为Jarvis转变的前后因缘自负全责，因为Jarvis替他犯下了更大的永生罪行。  
Friday突然可以再运行了。自家老板、二老板的一举一动她都看见了，她觉得这是大大的不妥，眼看就要给警铃加到激发电压。  
“嘘。”Jarvis对着操作台上全息投影的女孩竖起手指，轻靠在血迹未消的嘴唇上。


End file.
